With the development of broadband multi-frequency technologies, one transceiver of a base station can support multiple frequency bands. In the prior art, a traditional transceiver duplex apparatus is used to perform receiving and transmitting processing in the multiple frequency bands. 2T4R (T represents transmitting, and R represents receiving) in three frequency bands 1800, 2100, and 2600 is used as an example. It can be known from FIG. 1a that, to implement the function of 2T4R, four multiplexers are disposed in a transceiver of a base station, which are a sixplexer, a triplexer, a triplexer, and a sixplexer from top to bottom, where the two sixplexers may be configured to receive and transmit radio frequency signals in different frequency bands simultaneously. In the prior art, channel arrangement of the two sixplexers is as follows: 1800RX (used to receive a signal in the 1800 frequency band), 1800TX (used to transmit a signal in the 1800 frequency band), 2100RX (used to receive a signal in the 2100 frequency band), 2100TX (used to transmit a signal in the 2100 frequency band), 2600RX (used to receive a signal in the 2600 frequency band), and 2600TX (used to transmit a signal in the 2600 frequency band). Further, as shown in FIG. 1a, the four multiplexers of a transceiver module of the base station are respectively connected to four ports (which are separately ANT1, ANT2, ANT3, and ANT4 in FIG. 1a) of an antenna, so as to implement signal receiving and transmitting in different array directions of the antenna. Further, referring to FIG. 1b, the antenna is represented by an antenna plane, where each “x” in FIG. 1b represents two polarization directions of one column of antennas. Four small blocks below the antenna plane in FIG. 1b are separately corresponding to ANT1, ANT2, ANT3, and ANT4 in FIG. 1a. T/R1 in FIG. 1b represents a receive and transmit interface of the sixplexer that is in FIG. 1a and that is connected to ANT1, and six arrows under T/R1 represent receive and transmit frequency bands (which are arranged as: 1800RX-1800TX-2100RX-2100TX-2600RX-2600TX) of the sixplexer. R3 in FIG. 1b represents a receive interface of the triplexer that is in FIG. 1a and that is connected to ANT2, and arrows under R3 represent receive frequency bands (which are arranged as: 1800RX-2100RX-2600RX) of the triplexer. R4 in FIG. 1b represents a receive interface of the triplexer that is in FIG. 1a and that is connected to ANT3, and arrows under R4 represent receive frequency bands (which are arranged as: 1800RX-2100RX-2600RX) of the triplexer. T/R2 in FIG. 1b represents a receive and transmit interface of the sixplexer that is in FIG. 1a and that is connected to ANT4, and six arrows under T/R2 represent receive and transmit frequency bands (which are arranged as: 1800RX-1800TX-2100RX-2100TX-2600RX-2600TX) of the sixplexer. In the prior art, receiving and transmitting in all frequency bands of a base station are implemented by using a multiplexer. Because receiving and transmitting in a same frequency band and receiving and transmitting in different frequency bands are integrated and a requirement for separation between receiving and transmitting is relatively high, a great difficulty is brought to multiplexer design.